Don't go
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Harry sait qu'il est le dernier Horcruxe et qu'il doit mourir pour vaincre Voldemort. La peur et les souvenirs l'envahissent alors qu'il marche vers la mort. Pourtant un jeune blond refuse de le laisser partir. - Résumé pourri - Drabble HPDM tout mignon ! M/M


Voilà un petit HPDM tout fluffy, enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Si Harry et Malefoy étaient à moi je pense que ça se saurait :'(

Harry sentait le cœur affolé d'Hermione palpiter contre son torse. La jeune fille était bouleversée par la découverte d'Harry même si - le brun en était certain - elle l'avait déjà compris bien avant lui. Quelques larmes vinrent tracer leur chemin sur les joues de l'adolescente pour finir leur chemin dans le cou du Survivant. Il raffermit sa prise autour de son amie et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Oui, il était le dernier Horcruxe. Oui, il devait mourir. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'enfin le monde soit débarrassé de Voldemort. Il était temps d'en finir. Harry repoussa sa meilleure amie avec douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça va aller, Hermione. Cette histoire va bientôt se terminer.

La châtain sembla incapable de répondre, en proie à d'incontrôlables sanglots. Harry déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il reçut aussitôt un Ron tremblant dans les bras. Le rouquin tenta de masquer ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Harry les regarda un moment tout les deux. Ces meilleurs amis. Ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il essaya de graver leur visage dans sa mémoire pour les emporter avec lui. Harry leur offrit un sourire maladroit qui lui fut rendu avec tristesse. Il effleura doucement leurs mains entremêlés et murmura:

\- Soyez heureux.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, faisant redoubler les pleurs d'Hermione et naître ceux de Ron.

Il marcha doucement, posément comme s'il avait peur de se brusquer. Mourir. Il avait jouer avec la mort à de nombreuses reprises, lui échappant de justesse, la frôlant... Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se dérober. Cette fois, elle le prendrait vraiment. Harry sentit la peur lui saisir les entrailles mais il tenta de la repousser en se concentrant sur ses pas lourd dans les escaliers menant vers l'extérieur. Son souffle se faisait court par l'angoisse. Ses pas le rapprochait petit à petit de la forêt interdite où Voldemort l'attendait, où sa fin l'attendait. S'être débattu contre cet homme toute sa vie puis finalement lui offrir sa vie sur un plateau, quelle ironie ! La peur lui nouait le ventre et lui donnait presque des haut-le-cœurs.

Alors que les abords de la forêt interdite commençait à se dessiner non-loin, une voix traînant l'interpella:

\- N'y va pas, Potter.

Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes pour rencontrer le regard bleu glacé de Draco Malefoy qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Harry contempla celui qu'il avait jadis aimé. Son visage pâle était souillé de cendre et de poussières dû à l'incendie duquel il l'avait sauvé quelques heures plutôt, ces cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et son costume noir était taché et déchiré au niveau des coudes. Pourtant il restait beau. Oh ça oui, il l'avait aimé ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy, dès le premier jour. Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments qu'en troisième année. Cette attraction incontrôlable qu'il ressentait et qui l'obligeait à toujours lui envoyer des piques, à attirer son attention le dévorait toujours davantage. Ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble au cour de leur quatrième année dans le plus grand des secrets. Se frôlant au détour d'un couloir, s'effleurant en se croisant, s'embrassant à l'abri des regards en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, faisant semblant de se haïr aux yeux des autres... Après le retour du Lord noir, ils étaient restés ensemble même si Harry voyait bien que Draco risquait d'être embrigader de force parmi les Mangemorts par ses parents. Il était resté, jurant de le protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Même durant leur cinquième année, quand Sirius avait été tué par sa tante, ils étaient restés ensemble. Leur couple n'avait cependant pas survécu à leur sixième année. Harry ne pût supporter de voir cet horrible serpent et ce crâne orner le poignet de son amant. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner cela. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui que Draco n'avait pas choisi tout ça, que il était tout aussi brisé que lui par la présence la marque des ténèbres sur son corps mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne le supportait pas. Il l'avait quitté. Tiraillé par les remords, il avait essayé de garder un œil sur lui durant le reste de l'année cela devenant presque une obsession. Mais quand il vit le corps de Dumbledore inerte dans la cour, et qu'il vit Draco s'enfuir à la suite de Snape et sa tante, toutes traces de remords et de tendresse disparurent de son cœur pour laissait place à la colère et la douleur. Il ne l'avait plus revu ensuite. Il avait fui avec ces camarades pour trouver les Horcruxes. Et il s'était retrouvé au manoir Malefoy. Et Draco l'avait protégé de sa famille en mentant. Ce soir la, Harry avait lu une immense détresse dans les yeux de Draco. Il avait compris a ce moment là qu'en le quittant il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé à son sort, il l'avait presque livré à Voldemort. Il s'en voulu beaucoup et il eut envie de l'enlever à ce manoir sombre et de l'emmener avec lui, de disparaître loin de tout. Mais les événement rendirent ce rêve irréalisable. Et voilà qu'ils combattaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, bien que Draco n'est pas semblé très heureux à l'idée de le livrer à Voldemort. Il l'avait sauvé des flammes, incapable de le laisser mourir. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il l'avait tellement aimé. Et il l'aimait encore.

Harry s'avança un peu vers le blond, hésitant.

\- N'y vas pas. Répéta Draco, d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je le dois. Souffla Harry d'une voix neutre, ni douce, ni ferme.

\- Il va te tuer ! S'écria Malefoy d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la peur, la tristesse ou de la colère.

\- C'est le seul moyen, Malefoy. C'est comme ça que cette histoire doit finir. Murmura Harry en faisant un pas pour poursuivre son chemin.

Draco lui empoigna violemment le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire tuer, tu rêves. Rugit-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry, amer. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Ce sont les tiens ! Tu es des leur !

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles du blond mais il reprit:

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu de ça.

\- Pourtant tu l'as eu. Soupira Harry. Et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu n'as même pas essayer de me demander de l'aide.

\- Comment voulais tu que je te demande de l'aide, Potter ?! Il vivait dans ma maison bordel ! Explosa Malefoy.

\- Tu aurais dû trouver un moyen ! Cria Harry. Et... Et je n'aurai jamais du les laisser t'avoir. Finit par soupirer Harry.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Voyant son visage se teinter de tristesse, Malefoy le relâcha. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ni ne parla. Ils restèrent à se faire face un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne brise le silence.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. Chuchota-il.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement quand Draco s'approcha de lui et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Draco. Souffla-il.

Les bras de Draco se nouèrent autour de la taille de Harry et l'attirèrent contre son torse. Harry répondit avec force à l'étreinte désespérée de son ancien amant.

\- On pourrait disparaître... Suggéra Draco en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du brun.

\- Si seulement... Soupira l'Elu.

Harry repoussa Draco avec douceur et prit son poignet tatoué dans sa main.

\- Je vais y aller et je te promet que cette marque va disparaître à jamais. Promit-il.

\- Mais tu mourras.

\- Oui... Mais peut être pas pour toujours... Murmura Harry pensif.

Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux océans du blond et happa soudain ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Draco se cramponna à lui de toute ses forces. Il l'avait retrouvé mais il allait le perdre à nouveau. Ils se séparent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court.

\- Je t'aime... Murmura Draco toujours son front contre celui du brun.

Harry sentit une larme couler contre sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota-il avant de se détacher de lui totalement.

Il serra un moment la main du blond avant de se détourner pour aller vers la forêt où le seigneur noir l'attendait.

\- Harry ! Le héla Draco.

Harry se tourna vers son amant et celui ci lui lança:

\- Tu me reviendras. J'en suis certain.

Le brun lui sourit. Toute sa peur semblait s'être envolée. Il reprit sa marche laissant derrière son amour, sachant au fond de lui qu'ils se reverraient.


End file.
